There are speaker apparatus which have a diaphragm and a driving section for vibrating the diaphragm and which output sounds as a result of the vibration of the diaphragm. For example, a magnetic circuit formed by a magnet, a yoke, and a voice coil may be used as such a driving section.
Such speaker apparatus include a type of speakers having a light or a light emitting member for emitting light at the same time when sounds are output (for example, see JP-A-2001-95074 (Patent Document 1) and JP-A-2010-57092 (Patent Document 2)).
For example, when a user of a speaker apparatus having a light reads a book, the apparatus can illuminate the book with light while outputting sounds as background music (BGM), which is very much user-friendly.
In speaker apparatus having a light disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a center hole is provided at the center of a yoke, and a holder holding a light emitting member such as a light emitting diode (LED) is inserted in the center hole of the yoke.